Weddings Babies WWE Craziness
by Sarina Blade
Summary: With the coming of Summer Slam, there's wedding proposals, babies on the way, and WWE superstars and Divas getting restless.
1. Chapter 1

_**SB:** OK, I absolutely adore this pairing, and here's a new story, enjoy_

_**Legal Crapness:** I don't own any WWE Divas or Superstars that may appear in this chapter_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 1: Spine Busters, Dates, and Wedding Rings**_

It was about ten minutes till the start of Raw and WWE Diva Trish Stratus was getting ready for an upcoming match against Amy Dumas, better known by her ring name, Lita. She could hear Vince arguing with Paul Levesque, better known as Triple H. It was once again about Vince's daughter, and Paul's wife Stephanie.  
"Would you two mind either keeping it down or taking it somewhere else?" Trish said poking her head out of her locker room.  
Both Paul and Vince nodded and left. Trish sat back; she had another one of her storylines with Carlos Colon, also known as Carlito, today, but now the storyline escalated, now she had to kiss him. She had to lose to Amy due to her shoulder and Carlos once again would come to her aid.  
_'How do I get myself into these messes?' Trish thought._  
There was a knock on her door, "Come in," Trish said.  
The door opened and there stood the gorgeous face and body of none other then John Cena.  
"Hey Trish," John smiled.  
"Hey John," Trish said softly.  
"I just heard, you gotta throw your match with Amy tonight, and kiss Carlos. Not my idea of fun," John said.  
"Well, you have a title match with Edge tonight, I hope you win," Trish smiled.  
"What can I say, I'll try my best," John said.  
"Well for good luck," Trish said. She pulled him into a kiss. John replied wrapping his arms around Trish's waist, and Trish's arms went around John's neck.  
Trish looked briefly up at the clock, "Crap, John I gotta go," Trish said.  
Trish music, 'Time to Rock and Roll' hit and Trish came out.  
"This match is scheduled for one fall. First from Toronto, Canada weighing in at 125 pounds, Trish Stratus," Lillian said.  
Lita's music hit and she came down the ramp. "And from Fort Lauderdale Florida, weighing in at 135 pounds, Lita," Lillian said again.  
"King, this should be a good match, two former women's champions. Both strong," JR said.  
"Also both very, very hot JR," King said.

Trish was wearing an outfit much like the one she had worn in her match with Mickie James at Backlash, accept where it had been tan it was black and the turquoise was red. Lita was wearing a black shirt that showed a lot of cleavage, a pair of ripped jeans, and combat boots. The bell rings and Trish and Lita circle the ring. They locked and soon after Trish gives Lita a hard knee to the stomach.  
"Ohh, Trish giving Lita a hard knee to the stomach," JR said.  
"That one had to hurt," King said.  
Trish grabbed Lita by the hair and pushed her and the shirt and sent her into the turnbuckle.  
"Oh, Trish grabbing that bright red hair," King said.  
"And Lita eating some turnbuckle," JR said.  
Lita quickly got up and got a drop kick to the chest. Trish quickly covers Lita. The ref gets a two count.  
"Ohh, drop kick on Lita and a cover," King says.  
"And a two count," JR says.  
Lita gets up but Trish is waiting on her, Trish grabs and get ready to use Stratusfaction. But Lita slips out and sends Trish for a hard Irish Whip into the turnbuckle.  
"Stratusfaction, but no Lita slips out," King says.  
"Ohh, Lita sends Trish for a hard Irish Whip into the turn buckle," JR says.  
But Trish quickly got up, but Lita was waiting on her, Lita put Trish into a vertical suplex, but Lita wasn't done there, she put one foot on Trish's back and started pulling on Trish's left arm. Carlito's music hit and he ran out and knocked Lita off of Trish. Lita got angry and left for the locker rooms.  
"Carlito now in the ring and pulling Lita off of Trish," JR said.  
"Lita heading for the back," King said.  
Carlito helped Trish up.  
"You ok?" Carlito asked.  
"Yeah, thank Carlito," Trish smiled.  
"Oh, and I have something for you," Carlito said turning Trish around and kissing her.  
Trish knew it was part of her storyline, she kissed him back and the crowd went nuts. What happened next wasn't part of the storyline, John's music hit and he came out from behind the curtain.  
"Unhand her Carlito," John said a microphone in his hand.  
"That's not cool," Carlito said.  
Trish got away from Carlito and hugged John. Trish stood up on her tippy toes and kissed John on the lips. Trish being on 5'4", and John being 6'0", Trish had to stand on her tiptoes. The fans went nuts, as John dipped Trish back and deepened the kiss. Trish wrapped her arms around his neck. When they separated Carlito took a shot at John and knocked him onto the ramp. Carlito began beating on John, and Trish wasn't too happy. She pulled him up and landed a Chick Kick on Carlito.  
"Never touch him again," Trish said forcefully.  
Carlito's eyes got angry, John was still recovering from the blows from Carlito. Carlito grabbed onto Trish's shoulders from behind and gave her a spine buster. Trish let out a pained scream. John got up at that and F-Ued Carlito onto the steel ramp. Trish was holding her back in tears. John picked her up carefully and carried her backstage, John's music playing. They were met in the back by one of John's best friends, The Legend Killer, Randy Orton.  
"Is she ok?" Randy asked.  
"Carlito gave her a spine buster from hell. At least that's my opinion," John said.  
"Well take her to the trainer," Randy said.  
John nodded and hurried off with Trish.  
"She'll be fine, just needs some rest, that was some spine buster Carlito used," the trainer said.

Suddenly Stacy Keibler, one of Trish's best friends, and Randy Orton's girlfriend burst into the room.  
"Oh my god, is Trish alright?" Stacy asked.  
"Yes Stacy, Trish is fine, she just needs to rest," John smiled as he wiped a few strands of stray hair from her face.  
"Would you ask her out already, you've kissed and you two haven't even been out on a first date yet," Stacy said.  
"I'm taking this one step at a time, first let her heal, then I'll ask her out," John said.  
They were watching the show from the monitors in the back, not really watching it, more just waiting on Trish to wake up. But when Vince's music, 'No Chance in Hell' hit John, and Stacy looked up at the screen.  
"Tonight, we have a special surprise for a few people on Raw. First, Randy, come on out," Vince said into the microphone.  
Randy's music hit and he came out dressed in a white dress shirt and jeans. Randy was handed a microphone, "I'd like to ask someone else to come out, since this she's someone very special to me, Stacy, baby come out her," Randy said.  
John told Stacy to go and she did, she quickly stepped out of the curtain after her music hit. Stacy did her trick to get into the ring and the guy fans whistled.  
"What's this all about Randy?" Stacy asked.  
"Stacy, I love you, and we've been together for quite some time now," Randy said.  
"Three years actually Randy," Stacy said.  
"And I was wondering," Randy said as he got down on one knee. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a little box and opened it. In the box was a diamond ring. "Would you marry me?"  
Tears fell down Stacy's face as she fell to her knees and hugged him, "Yes," Stacy smiled.  
Randy hugged her back and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Stacy wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss.  
John was watching backstage and smiled, he had Trish's head on a pillow in his lap, Trish started to wake up.  
"Morning sunshine," John smiled.  
"Wha what happened?" Trish stuttered.  
"Carlito put a spine buster on ya," John said. "But I F-Ued him for ya."  
"Thanks," Trish smiled.

"Trish, as you can probably tell, I've liked you for quite some time, but I've never really said anything. But I was wondering, if you'd like to go out to dinner and a movie sometime?" John asked. "How does that sound?"  
John was in his and Randy's hotel room practicing ways to ask Trish out, it was Friday and they turned on Smack Down and watched Batista dominate in the ring.  
"Atta boy Dave," Randy said.  
John, Randy, and Dave have all been good friends for quite sometime, since they all joined the WWE.  
"He's really dominating," John said.  
"Well he's been out for six months, he has a lot of pent up energy. He took out a lot of frustration on Mark Henry last week," Randy said.  
"That's true," John said. "But how does my question for Trish sound?"  
"John, stop screwing around and just ask her. I've heard from Stacy that Trish likes you. You've kissed her for God's sake, just ask her out already," Randy exclaimed.  
"I am, I'm just, nervous," John said.  
"John Cena, two-time WWE Champion, three-time U.S Champion is nervous?" Randy asked.  
"Were you nervous when you asked Stacy out?" John asked.  
"Yes, but," Randy was interrupted by John.  
"But nothing, I'm nervous. I really like Trish, I don't wanna screw this up," John said.  
There was a knock at the door.  
"Who is it?" Randy shouted.  
"It's your lovely fiancée, and Trish," Stacy shouted back.  
Randy walked over to the door and opened it to a hug and kiss from Stacy, and a hug from Trish. John's cell phone rang playing his song 'Just Another Day'. John picked up his phone and turned it answered it.  
"Yo, what's up little bro?" John asked.  
_'John, it's me Boog,' his brother said._  
"Boog, I knew it was you, I have a special ringer for you, and I have caller i.d," John said.  
_'Whatever, I just wanted to tell you that me, Dan, Matt, Steve, and dad are planning on going to see your next show,' Boog, who's real name is Sean, said._  
"Cool, it'll be good to have my family out in the stands cheering me on," John smiled.  
_'Well I just wanted to tell you that, love ya bro. I'll talk to ya later,' Boog said._  
"Love ya too Boog, I'll talk to ya later, I'm out," John said.  
Both boys hung their phones up.  
"Little brother?" Randy asked.  
"Yep, my youngest," John said.  
"Is his name really Boog?" Trish asked.  
"No, his name is Sean, we just call him Boog," John said. "But they're gonna be at the next Raw, so you guys'll get to meet them. All four brothers and my dad."  
"Sounds fun," Trish said.  
"Yep, but um Trish. Can I talk to you in the hall for a minute?" John asked.  
"Um sure John," Trish smiled.

"So John, what is you wanted to talk to me about?" Trish asked smiling.  
"Well, Trish, I know we've been friends for a long time, and I really wanna be more then friends with you. So I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner and a movie with me tomorrow night, about 7?" John asked.  
"John, I'd love to," Trish smiled. She hugged and John hugged her back, wrapping his arms around her perfectly shaped waist. Trish looked at him and their eyes met, John leaned down and captured Trish's lips in a sweet innocent kiss.  
Stacy was getting ready to walk out when Randy stopped her.  
"What's the hurry?" Randy asked.  
"I was going to go out and check on them, unless you had something else in mind?" Stacy smiled playfully.  
"Oh I do," Randy said capturing Stacy's lips in a heated kiss.  
John broke his kiss with Trish and heard Randy and Stacy inside.  
"Um, mind if I stay at your place tonight?" John asked. Trish's eyes got wide. "No, not like that, I'll sleep on the couch, but Stacy and Randy are in mine and Randy's room."  
"Oh, sorry for jumping to conclusions," Trish said softly.  
"It's ok," John smiled as he kissed Trish's forehead. "You're gorgeous Trish, you know that?"  
"I've been told that before," Trish smiled.  
"Well it's true, you're the one diva I've had my eye on since the day I joined the WWE," John smiled.  
"And you're the superstar that's had my affection," Trish smiled. John kissed Trish again, his hands sliding down to her butt. "John Felix Anthony Cena Jr."  
"What?" John asked. He hated people using his first name.  
"Hands!" Trish exclaimed.  
"Sorry, I couldn't help it," John said. "Please don't use my full name again."  
"Fine," Trish smiled.

John woke up the next morning and he couldn't get up, there was something on his chest. He looked down to find Trish, only the blanket covering her body, and his. The memories of the night before came flooding back to him. Trish had just gotten a shower and he had come up behind her and started kissing her neck. Trish turned and began kissing him, they fell back on the bed, and for the rest of the night they made love. Trish began to stir.  
"Morning beautiful," John smiled.  
"Morning," Trish smiled.  
She sat up and grabbed a silk robe from her suitcase and put it on. She made her way to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and came out to get clothes in her towel. She grabbed a pair of short white shorts, a pair of underwear, a sports bra, and a tank top. She quickly changed.  
"Hurry up and get ready I made plans to go down to gym and get a work out in between now and getting ready for our date," Trish said.  
"Ok, I'll go get ready," John said.  
John came out in a black muscle shirt, a pair of his black shorts, his You Can't See Me wristbands, and his Reebok Pumps. His hair was still wet from the shower as was Trish's. Trish's hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. Both headed down to the hotel gym. Trish and John were lifting equally on the bench press.  
"I never realized how strong you were Trish," John said.  
"Well there's a few other things you're never realized about me John," Trish smirked.  
"Oh is that so?" John asked.  
"Yep," Trish smiled.  
"John Cena," said a deep voice from the door.  
John sat up to see Dave Batista headed their way.  
"Dave, great match last week, I can't wait for Saturday Night's Main Event, wait, that's tonight," John said.  
"John, haven't you been checking the site, they rescheduled it for next Saturday," Dave said.  
"Well, I can't wait till you, Bobby, Oscar take Down Mark Henry, King Booker, and Finley," John said.  
"Yeah, I've worked with Rey, I'm not sure me and Bobby have ever worked together," Dave said.  
They were referring to Bobby Lashley and Rey Mysterio.  
"Well it should be an easy match for you guys, with you back there should be no problems," John said.  
"Well it should be easy," Dave said.  
"Oh and John, expect to have me in your corner during your title match with Adam," Trish smiled.  
"You mean that raving lunatic who beat you and RVD by fluke?" Dave asked.  
"Yep, that raving lunatic," John said.

**_

* * *

_**

**_SB:_** Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I'll be introducing more superstars and divas in the nest chapter, and it's time for the date


	2. Chapter 2

_**SB: **And the latest chapter, hope you like it._

_**Legal Crapness:** Once again I do not own any WWE Superstars or Diva that may appear in this story.

* * *

_

Dave began to pump some iron, lifting more the Trish and John combined. Trish was amazed at Dave's strength.  
John snapped his fingers in front of Trish's face.  
"Earth to Trish," John said.  
So far nothing was working to snap her out of her thoughts.  
"Patricia Anna Stratigias," John said.  
"Huh? What?" Trish asked.  
"You completely zoned out on us for a minute," John said.  
"Oh, sorry I guess I was thinking about my tag match against Nitro and Melina on Saturday, I have to team with Carlos, I hope he's not mad about you know, what happened," Trish said, "Cause that spine buster wasn't part of the storyline."  
"Yeah, neither was you giving him a Chick Kick," Dave said.  
"You watched it?" John and Trish asked.  
"Yeah, you guys, Randy, and Stacy are my best friends, besides Rey," Dave said. "So of course I'm going to watch you guys wrestle."  
"Then you saw us kiss?" John asked.  
"Yep, that was a steamy scene, and Carlos got really mad, that was real anger. I think he has real feelings for you Trish," Dave said.  
"You think so?" Trish asked.  
"I know so," John said.  
"How do you know John?" Trish asked again.  
"He had the same look in his eyes that I had when you were dating Chris Jericho and Christian," John said.  
John kissed Trish on the lips, "But he'll never have me," Trish smiled.  
"Of course not, you're with the Doctor of Thugonomics, John Cena," John smirked.  
"And you're with the only person who you could get Stratusfaction from, Trish Stratus," Trish smiled.  
"Oh I enjoyed my dose of Stratusfaction last night," John smirked.  
"Keep that personal you two, I'd rather not know," Dave said.  
"Sorry, kinda forgot you were there," Trish laughed.  
"Ha ha, funny," Dave said, "How could you forget a 6'5", 318 lb man is sitting next to you?"  
"We zoned out," Trish and John smiled.

_Monday on Raw..._  
Trish was in her locker room getting ready to face Mickie, it was a shot at Mickie's title and Trish planned on winning but that wasn't how it was going to go down. Trish was wearing black leather pants that had a pink stripe going down the sides, black leather boots, and a black, low-cut leather shirt with pink around the neckline. Her hair was loosely curled. The storyline had Trish losing the match and Nitro and Melina coming out and double-teaming her again, and Carlito coming to her rescue. There was a knock on Trish's door.  
"Come in," Trish said.  
"Hey beautiful," John smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I've talked to Stephanie, and she's made some changes to the storyline, instead of Carlito coming to your aid it'll be me."  
"That's good," Trish smiled.  
Mickie James was already in the ring when Trish's music, 'It's Time to Rock and Roll', by Lil' Kim hit and made her way down to the ring.  
"This contest is scheduled for one fall, and the WWE Women's Championship. Making her way to the ring, the challenger, from Toronto, Canada, Trish Stratus," Lillian announced, "And from Richmond, Virginia, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Mickie James."  
"Well Mickie, I have one thing to say to you," Trish said.  
"What's that Trish?" Mickie asked with the belt hanging on her shoulder.  
"After this match, that title belt will be hanging off my shoulder," Trish said.

"This should be a good match King, Trish a former six time women's champion, and Mickie, slightly psychotic women's champion," J.R said.  
"Both also very hot J.R," Jerry 'The King' Lawler said.  
J.R rolled his eyes as Trish and Mickie locked. Trish quickly threw Mickie to the canvas.  
"Oh tough throw down onto the canvas by Trish," J.R said.  
"Did you see the way Mickie bounced off the mat?" King asked.  
Mickie stood up but Trish was waiting and clothes lined Mickie.  
"Oh, Mickie gets up but Trish is waiting," King says.  
"Ooh, hard clothesline from the former women's champ," J.R said.  
Mickie got up but she was off in la la land. Trish took advantage by landing a Chick Kick on Mickie.  
"Looks like Mickie's off in never land," King said.  
"And Trish taking full advantage landing a Chick Kick," J.R says.  
Trish covers and Mickie barely kicks out in mid three count.  
"Trish covers," King said.  
"And a near fall from the former champ," J.R announces.  
Mickie stands up wobbly but Mickie quickly puts Trish in a side headlock and raises her hand.  
"Uh oh, that's Trish's Stratusfaction," King asked.  
"Yep, Trish's in for a dose of Stratusfaction," J.R said.  
Mickie lands the Stratusfaction and covers with a hook of Trish's leg. And there's a three count. The referee calls for the bell.  
"Here's your winner and still WWE Women's Champion, Mickie James," Lillian announced.  
The referee raised Mickie's hand and she left. But Nitro and Melina's music hit.  
"What the hell are they doing here?" J.R asks.  
"I don't know, but I wanna see this ring entrance," King said.  
Nitro and Melina did their usual ring entrance.  
"Wow Trish, that was a great match you just had. But, I have a feeling that it's the end of an era, cause you see, my and Johnny plan on taking you out," Melina said.  
Trish quickly punched Melina but Nitro grabbed her arms.  
"Unhand her Nitro," J.R said.  
"Now that's un called for Nitro," King said.  
John came out with out his music and attacked Nitro from behind.  
"John Cena, it's John Cena," J.R said.  
After Nitro and Melina had scampered back stage John kissed Trish right in the ring. Trish kissed him back, the fans went crazy, they were holding up signs that read 'Thugonomics and Stratusfaction' or Cena and Stratus 4-ever'.

It was later during Raw and John had a match with Shane McMahon.  
"This contest is scheduled for one fall, no disqualifications. Introducing first," Lillian said with a pause.  
'The Time is Now' hit and John walked out from behind the curtain.  
"From West Newbury, Massachusetts, weighing in at 248 lbs, John Cena," Lillian announced. "And now." Lillian paused as 'Here Come the Money' played and Shane walked out from behind the curtain. "From Greenwich, Connecticut, weighing in at 234, Shane McMahon."  
"King, there' never been any bad blood between John Cena and the McMahon family, why the sudden change?" J.R asked.  
"I'm not sure J.R," King replied.  
John and Shane were in the ring and ready to fight. They locked and Shane threw a hard knee into John's stomach.  
"There's a lock," King says.  
"Ooh, and a hard knee to the stomach of John Cena, "J.R says.  
John is holding his stomach on the mat. Shane climbs onto the top turnbuckle.  
"John down," King says.  
"Looks like Shane is going to attempt a Leap of Faith," J.R says.  
Shane tries the move John rolls out of the way causing Shane to land on his back. John gets up and waits on Shane to get up. Once he was up John clotheslines him 3 times, followed by a flying shoulder block. He used a bonified slam. And did his usual, "You Can't See Me."  
"We all know what's coming next J.R," King said.  
"That's right King," J.R said.  
John used the Five Knuckle Shuffle.  
"Five Knuckle Shuffle," King shouted.  
Shane once again got up and John put into the F-U.  
"F-U," J.R said.  
John quickly put Shane into the STF-U.  
"STF-U, STF-U," King commented.  
Shane quickly tapped out.  
"And Shane McMahon is tapping out," J.R said.  
Trish came out and kissed John again, "Congratulations baby," Trish smiled.  
"Thanks," John smiled.

* * *

_**SB:** And there's another chapter in the bag._


	3. Chapter 3

_**SB: **Well, here's another chapter, I had these pre-written before I decided add them so here's another chapter._

_**Legal Crapness: **I do not own any WWE Superstars or Divas that may appear in this chapter

* * *

_

Trish looked at people in the crowd as her and John did their new ring entrance. It was Saturday Night's Main Event.  
(A.N: Warning I'm changing matches and they outcomes. So don't be mad at me)  
there had been a surprise twist on Monday Night Raw the week before, Lita had challenged Mickie James to a title match and won. Now both Edge and Lita's titles were on the line, if Edge and Lita won they'd keep their titles, but if John and Trish won, Edge and Lita would lose their titles. And next Monday on Raw Randy Orton and John Cena would be tag teaming against the Spirit Squad for the Tag Team titles. Stephanie McMahon was being allowed to take over the WWE for six months. And there were major changes coming. Carlito would have a match against Johnny Nitro for the Intercontinental Championship. Randy Orton would be taking on Batista, who had a week earlier, won the World Heavyweight title from Rey Mysterio. And there would be a new women's championship, the World Women's Champion title. Stacy and Mickie would be going at it for the new women's title and the storyline was now John and Trish dating. John and Trish looked out at the crowd. John doing his usual salute as he got in the ring, Trish doing her blowing kiss and peace sign as she got in the ring. Edge and Lita's music hit and they came out doing their usual ring entrance. The first two to go at in the match were Trish and Lita.  
"Well looks like we have the ladies up first," King said.  
"Both extremely strong competitors King, both very skilled in the ring," J.R said.  
Trish and Lita locked, but it short lived, Trish pulled Lita into a side headlock and hit her with an impaler DDT.  
"There's a lock," King says.  
"Ooh, and the impaler DDT," J.R says.  
Trish pulled Lita back up and sent her for a hard Irish whip into the turnbuckle face first.  
"Hard Irish whip form Trish," King said.  
"And Lita eating some turnbuckle," J.R said.  
Edge tagged Lita on the back and came into the ring and immediately speared Trish. Trish struggled to her feet and tagged John in.  
"Oh my god, Edge just speared Trish!" J.R said.  
"And Trish tags in Cena," King says.  
John performed a running DDT taking out Edge. As Edge got up John clothes lined him 3 times, then performed a flying shoulder block, and then used the Five-Knuckle Shuffle. John quickly put edge into the F-U position but Lita was about to interfere, when Trish jumped on her and held her down as John F-Ued Edge and went for the three count.  
"Oh John Cena going for the F-U and the pin," King said.  
"John just pinned Edge, Edge and Lita lose their titles," J.R said.  
"Here's your winners and new WWE Champion and Women's Champion, John Cena, and Trish Stratus," Lillian announced.  
The referee held up John and Trish's hands. Trish was blowing kisses at the crowd with her free hand. The crowd was chanting 'Cena, Stratus' and holding posters reading 'Thugonomics and Stratusfaction'

On Monday Night Raw...  
Stacy was standing backstage with Randy, Trish, and John. All four had title belts hanging from their shoulders. John, the WWE Championship, Randy, the World Heavyweight Championship, Trish, the WWE Women's Championship, and Stacy, the new World Women's Championship. And later tonight Randy and John would have the Tag Team Titles hanging from their waists.  
"I can't believe we beat Adam and Amy," Trish said. She was talking about Edge and Lita.  
"Well, you and Amy have had some bad blood in the past, and me and Adam are were in he middle of a feud, so go figure, plus Stephanie, after having her baby of course, took over the WWE. Of course there was her feud with her, but that was a long time ago," John said.  
"Yeah, that's true, well I have a match against Victoria, of course, she doesn't get a title shot, but oh well," Trish smiled.  
Trish walked as her music, 'Time to Rock n' Roll' by Lil' Kim hit. John was by her side.  
"This contest is scheduled for one fall. Making her way to the ring, being escorted by the WWE Champion, John Cena, from Toronto, Canada, Trish Stratus," Lillian announced.  
Then Victoria's music hit and she made her way to the ring.  
"Making her way to the ring, from San Bernardino, California, Victoria," Lillian announced.  
They quickly got into the ring and were ready for the match, John in Trish's corner. Trish and Victoria locked. But Trish kneed Victoria in the stomach.  
"There's a lock," King says.  
"And a hard knee to the stomach of Victoria," J.R says.  
Trish sent Victoria for a hard Irish whip into the turnbuckle, but as Trish was getting ready to slam Victoria, Victoria moved out of the way, sending Trish chest first into the turnbuckle.  
"Hard Irish whip and a Victoria manages to get out of the way of Trish's slam," King says.  
"And Trish chest first into the turnbuckle," J.R said.  
Victoria was about to use the Widow's peak when Trish slipped out into position for the Stratusfaction.  
"Stratusfaction, yes, I want it," King says.  
Trish lands the Stratusfaction and covers Victoria as the ref gets the three count and signals for the bell.  
"And it's over," J.R says.  
"Here's your winner, Trish Stratus," Lillian announced.  
'Time to Rock n' Roll began to play again as John and Trish exited to the locker room.

Trish and Stacy were backstage watching Raw unfold.  
"This contest is scheduled for one fall, and the World Tag Team Championship. Introducing first," Lillian paused as the Spirit Squads theme song played. "They are the World Tag Team Champions, the Spirit Squad." Then a combination of Randy and John's music played and Randy and John walked out. "And introducing the challengers, weighing in a combined weight of 493 lbs, they are the WWE and World Heavyweight Champions John Cena and Randy Orton."

* * *

_**SB: **Well chapter three in the bag, oh and I'll be adding questions at the end of each chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

_**SB: **Back with another chapter_

_**Legal Crapness: **I do not own any WWE superstars or divas that appear in this chapter

* * *

_

Chapter 4: Hulkamainia, Spirit Dorks, and Tag Team Titles 

"Randy, now you're going to get what's been coming since Saturday Night's Main Event," Hulk said stepping into the ring.  
"Hulk, listen I never meant to disrespect you in anyway," Randy said.  
"Orton, you need to shut your mouth and wrestle," Hulk said delivering a hard punch to Randy's face. Hulk lifted Randy up and kneed him in the stomach.  
"There's a punch to the handsome features of Randy Orton," J.R said.  
"Don't forget a knee to the stomach," King said.  
Hulk connected a big boot to Randy's face, he sent him for a hard Irish whip into the turnbuckle.  
"There's a big boot to Orton's face," King said.  
"And Hogan sending Orton for the ride with that Irish whip," J.R said.  
Hogan went to slam Orton, but Randy moved out of the way right in time. Hulk turned and Randy went for the RKO but Hulk pushed him off.  
"Orton, going for the RKO but Hogan countering," J.R said.  
Hulk punched Randy again, Hulk had Randy in the corner throwing right hand after right hand.  
"Hulk throwing continuous right hands," King said.  
"Hogan's got Orton trapped in the corner," J.R said.  
Randy was doing his best to cover up but it wasn't working. Hulk picked Randy up and applied the Anaconda Vice.  
"Orton's in trouble now, that's the Anaconda Vice, it's almost impossible to get out of," J.R said.  
"Orton's going to have to tap," King said.  
Orton wouldn't give up until a few moments later, he finally tapped out after struggling, and Hulk tightened the hold.  
"Orton tapped, Orton tapped," King said.  
"Here's you winner, by submission, Hulk Hogan," Lillian announced.  
Randy was holding his shoulder as Hulk left the arena. John's music played and he came out with Trish and Stacy. Stacy was at Randy's side immediately. But the Spirit Squad's music began to play; they came out in their usual green and white outfits. Randy stood up, he and John had a match for the tag team titles with them tonight.  
"This contest is scheduled for one fall, and the World Tag Team championships," Lillian announced again. "Introducing first, they are the world tag team champions, the Spirit Squad. And the challengers, weighing in at a combined weight of 493 lbs, the team of the WEE Champion John Cena, and the World Heavyweight Champion, Randy Orton."  
"Looks like it's going to be Kenny and Mikey representing the Spirit Squad," J.R said.

John and Mikey were starting the match off, Stacy was tending to Randy's black eye, and bruised shoulder. Trish was outside the ring cheering John on, and Nicky, Johnny, and Mitch were outside the ring doing their usual acts of stupidity. Kenny was on the apron cheering Mikey on.  
After a few moments into the match John was cornered in the corner of the enemy and Mitch was getting ready to hit him with the megaphone. But the ref caught him and, he took the mega phone.  
"You, you, and you," Mike Chioda, the referee said pointing to Nicky, Johnny, and Mitch. "Out."  
"The other three members of the Spirit Squad have been ejected by referee Mike Chioda," J.R said.  
"Good thing too," Jerry "The King" Lawler said.  
John finally made the tag to Randy. Randy came in throwing hard right hands in the face of Kenny, who had been tagged in moments earlier. But Kenny retaliated by throwing a few hard right hands of his own.  
"Kenny and Orton just going blow for blow," J.R said.  
Kenny grabbed Randy by his hurt shoulder and flung him into the ring post and began stomping away to him.  
"Kenny, grabbing Orton by his injured shoulder," King said.  
"And Orton, his shoulder hitting the post," J.R said.  
Randy tried in vain to make the tag to partner John Cena. Kenny began throwing continuous right hands at Orton. Randy finally kicked Kenny in the stomach and made the tag to John.  
"Orton makes the tag to Cena," J.R said.  
John began wailing away at Kenny, he did his famous 2 clothes lines, 2 flying shoulder blocks, and slam. He came off the rope once more and did his famous "You Can't See Me" and used the Five Knuckle Shuffle.  
"Five Knuckle Shuffle," King said.  
John picked Kenny up for the F-U he landed it and put Kenny in the STF-U. Mikey was about to interfere when Randy jumped in and RKOed him.  
"There's the STF-U, Kenny has to tap, no one gets out of the STF-U," J.R said.  
"And there's an RKO on Mikey," King says.  
You could hear Kenny's yelling in the back. Finally after about two minutes in the STF-U Kenny tapped out.  
"Kenny tapped, we've got new Tag Team Champions," J.R said.  
"And here are your winners, and new World Tag Team Champions, John Cena and Randy Orton," Lillian announced. John and Randy held up their titles. Mickie came running to the ring and helped Kenny up.  
"What the? Is that Mickie, helping Kenny?" J.R asked.  
"You know J.R, I think it is," King said.  
(A/N: They're engaged in real life)  
John and Randy lifted Trish and Stacy onto their shoulders. Trish holding John's WWE Title and Tag Team Title on either shoulder, and her WWE Women's Title around her waist. Stacy held Randy's World Heavyweight Title and Tag Team Title on either shoulder, and her World Women's Title around her waist. The men let them down and took their titles holding them up.  
Just then Vince's music hit, and he had a mic in his hand.  
"Randy, John, I have to say congratulations on you win, but it's going to be short lived," Vince said.  
Both John and Randy had confusion written on their faces, they had forgotten about Trish and Stacy standing behind them. Kenny and Mikey grabbed the girls. They dragged them up the ramp.  
"But if you come after us, the girls won't be wrestling anymore, ever!" Vince said.  
John and Randy had anger etched on their faces now, pure anger and hatred. This wasn't part of the storyline, this shouldn't have been happening. But during these six months, when Stephanie was in control, the two rosters were combined, Smackdown! and Raw. Batista and Rey Mysterio ambushed Vince, Kenny, and Mikey, who had Mickie at their side. Batista took Kenny for a ride with the Batista Bomb. As Rey beat the living hell out of Mikey. With Trish and Stacy free, Trish began to beat Mickie. Stacy kicked Vince in the stomach, and John and Randy soon joined the brawl. John and Randy were beating Vince senseless (which he already is), Randy RKOed him, and then John FUed him into the edge of the ring apron. Mickie, Vince, Kenny, and Mikey all ran as soon as they found the opening. Dave (Batista), Oscar (Rey Mysterio), Randy, John, Trish, and Stacy all made their way to the back, into the locker rooms. They all went to the catering room and grabbed some waters and sat down.  
"Did you see they way they ran?" Dave asked.  
"I know, I still can't believe Vince did that," John said.  
"Well, the Spirit Squad are Vince's lackey's, and he doesn't write the storylines anymore, Stephanie does," Rey said.  
Trish cuddled into John's lap, and Stacy into Randy's. Maria walked and Dave gulped, she walked out, Dave watching her the whole way.  
"You like Maria, don't you?" Trish asked. Dave shyly nodded. "Well I know for a fact that she likes you, ask he out."  
"But, but, but," Dave said.  
"No buts, just do it," Trish said

* * *

_**SB:** Hope you enjoy this chapter. Here's your question for this chapter_

_**Q:** Name three matches that are going to take place at Summer Slam._


End file.
